Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a huntress and the older half-sister of Ruby Rose, a member of Team RWBY, a former student at Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Yang wanted to become a huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. She also used to search for clues regarding the whereabouts of her mother, who left her when she was very young. Statistics *'Name': Yang Xiao Long *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': July 3 *'Classification': Human, Former Beacon Academy Student, Huntsmen-in-Training, Member of Team RWBY *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 54 kg (119 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Lilac *'Hair Color': Bright Gold *'Relatives': Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Raven Branwen (Mother), Summer Rose (Half-mother, deceased), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Ruby Rose (Younger half-sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Burn, Aura, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet), Prosthetic Right Arm *'Weaknesses': Hot-headed. Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks (Which is how she was beaten by Neo). Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Suffers from PTSD from losing her arm (Which manifests as her left arm shaking) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ember Shot, Yellow Rocket, Quake, Eruption, Sunbreaker, Unrelenting Fire, Yellow Dragon *'Voice Actor': Ami Koshimizu Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Yang is a fair-skinned young girl with a well-built, voluptuous figure, lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. When enraged, her eyes turn red. After losing her right arm to Adam Taurus, she replaces her missing arm with a bright yellow and black robotic arm. She wears a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, two detachable, long gold-trimmed rectangular tails, and fitted black pants. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. While riding Bumblebee, she wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses. Before battle, Yang removes her coattails and cuffs, and she puts Ember Celica onto her left arm. Personality Yang is very straightforward and confident. She also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. Yang's love of adventure is the main reason she decided to become a Huntress. Blake considers Yang the personification of the word "strength". However, Yang's "brawler" fighting style is evocative of her personality. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. When her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attacking with straight, blunt force. Additionally, a grudge against Neopolitan led to frustration on Yang's part, which quickly cost her the battle and almost her life. Her thoughtless anger led to the quick loss of her right arm in a short encounter with Adam Taurus. Despite these things, Yang is deceptively mature. She is extremely nurturing, particularly toward her younger sister, Ruby. Yang pushes her into being outgoing and also worries a great deal about her sister across the many battles they fight in. This protective and encouraging nature extends to Blake and Weiss as well. Yang is worried for Blake on several occasions, such as when she runs from her team and when she suffers from sleep and appetite problems, opening Yang to discussing her stubborn past. What Yang does not reveal is that she suffers from abandonment issues, blaming herself for her mother not sticking around. However, after the deaths of Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, the losses of her right arm and her partner, Blake, Yang sinks into a reclusive depression. The mention of her missing partner agitates her; she gives Ruby the cold shoulder and outright ignores her sister when she says, "I love you". Over months, Yang rebounds from this reclusive nature. Though she suffers from PTSD, she tries to keep moving forward, partially for her father's sake when feeling she holds him back. After overhearing her father and Doctor Oobleck talking about Ruby outside her window, she accepts the wisdom of her father, Oobleck and Professor Port and dons her new robotic arm. Yang is extremely sensitive about being abandoned: for the better part of nearly two decades, Yang spent her life searching for her mother, trying to understand her reasons for leaving. Their first reunion also demonstrated how low her opinion was of Raven, ignoring her attempts at lightening the mood and become hostile upon her father being insulted. After Blake ran away, Yang became guarded and even after the team's reunion, kept some distance from her, stating their relationship would need time to heal. When training with her new limb, she learns how to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation. She paints her arm to match her style, changes to a new outfit and heads to Mistral, though Taiyang believes she has not overcome the personality flaws that cost her arm. While traveling Mistral to reunite with Ruby, she continues to struggle with her PTSD, which manifests in her left arm shaking when she encounters stress. For better or worse, Yang would also be rather vocal about Ozpin's secrets, questioning him on several occasions. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ember Celica: Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the Fall of Beacon and her traumatized defeat by Adam Taurus, Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost right arm. *'Prosthetic Arm': After losing one of her arms at the end of Volume 3, she obtained an Atlesian prosthetic arm, which has a number of special functions she can activate. The arm can be removed with the push of a button, fire a fist that can retract back for a long ranged attack, and has a set of guns similar to Ember Celica that can come out of the arm and fire. *'Ember Shot': Using both the gun functions of her single Ember Celica and robotic right arm, Yang fires a barrage of explosives bullets at her opponent(s) at short-range. **'Yellow Rocket': Yang release explosive bullets from her gauntlets that propels her toward her opponent, delivering a powerful punch that sends them flying. *'Quake': Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. *'Eruption': Yang does an Ember Celica-fired uppercut that knocks her opponent into the air, before smashing them back down with a double-axe handle. *'Sunbreaker': Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. *'Unrelenting Fire': Yang unleashes a series of rolling punches before ending with an explosive punch that sends the opponent crashing forward. *'Yellow Dragon': Summoning her Semblance after absorbing the energy from taking damage, Yang unleashes a barrage of high-speed attacks at her opponent that ends with a powerful downward punch that shatters a large portion of the ground. Semblance: Burn: Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Markswoman: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Expert Vehicular Driver: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Taiyang Xiao Long *Summer Rose *Raven Branwen *Qrow Branwen *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Zwei *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Neptune Vasilias *Ozpin *Oscar Pine *Mercury Black *Neopolitan *Adam Taurus *Junior Xiong In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Team RWBY Category:Ruby's Group Category:RWBY Characters